She, oniisanMy best friend and I
by Joyce.mamoru
Summary: A familia de Usagi é de uma familia muito rica, e com isso ela se ve obrigada a se abrigar em outra cidade por causa de ameaças, juntamente com seus irmãos. Lá ela conhece Darien melhor amigo de seu onii, por quem ela é apaixonada. O que pode acontecer?
1. Apresentação

She, oniisan(My best friend) and I

Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon.

Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...

Olá meu nome é **Usagi Serena Tsukino **e estou no 1º ano do colegial (Ensino médio), Sou bem ativa e legal quando estou perto perto de meus amigos e da minha familia, mas quando estou sem eles fico muito reservada e as vezes até um pouco como posso dizer... Arrogante com as pessoas. Até semana passada eu morava com minha mãe, com meu irmão **Shingo Sammy**, meu Keifu que de vez em quando chamo de Otousan e de Sasa quando quero alguma coisa, mas também com meu Oniisan, **Motoki Andrew** , Por quem eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele desde que o conheci. Agora estou morando em Juban,(Minha familia tem muito dinheiro, e andou reebendo muitas ameaças, então mamãe e Sasa resolveram que seria melhor Sammy, eu, e Motoki viermos estudar aqui para não sofrermos qualquer dano, mas os outros só poderam vir em um mês, e eu tenho que ficar aqui sozinha[ minha mãe não permitiu a contratação de empregados então tenho qu fazer tudo sozinha. Eustou com o uniforme da nova escola e a caminho da mesma(escola) A blusa é daquelas de marinheiro com uma saia muito curta, e sapato de colegial Eu estou adiantada,então resolvo ir a quadra e ler meu mangá favorito. Lá tinha uns garotos jogando futebol, mas nem liguei, sentei na ultima fileira e comecei a ler meu mangá. de repente sinto uma enorme dor na minha cabeça e não vejo mais nada, eu tinha desmaiado. Então escuto uma voz masculina grossa, mas ainda muito bonita (parece que eu já escutei essa voz antes, porém não me lembro de onde), Sinto braços me abraçarem, e a pessoa me pergunta se eu estou bem abro os olhos e vejo um Deus grego, um gato (é um homem ok?). Sem camisa, com um corpo bem definido, com com cabelos negros curtos ( me lembram algué, mas quem?), mas os olhos, que olhos!!, um par de olhos azuis como a terra vista do espaço, me perco um pouco em seu olhar, porém...

Deus Grego: Você não deveria ficar aqui,quando estamos jogando, Cabeça de Vento!!

S: Vocês são os que não deveriam estar aqui, Não sabiam que só se pode jogar nos horarios de Educação física? Ou se tiverem autorização!!!! E não me chame de CABEÇA DE VENTO!!!

DG: Cale a boca cabeça de vento!! Eu sei das regras, mas nós...

S: Mas nada. Se vocês sabem não deveriam estar aqui! Baka!

Ela sai, mas acaba escorregando, caindo no meio do caminho e deixando a mostra sua calcinha com uma calcinha(cueca em portugal) com o desenho de um coelho. Então todos começão a rir.

DG: Acho seria melhor chama-la de bumbum de coelho combina melhor com você (fala entre risos)

S: Cala a boca! Eu nunca odiei alguém tanto quanto eu odeio a sua pessoa, e para o senhor é **TSUKINO-SAN**!!!( e sai correndo)

DG: Desculpe, Tu...

Outro garoto: Deixe ela **Mamoru**, temos muito com o que nos preoculpar-mos, o torneio vai começar em três meses. Tem certeza que esse seu amigo virá mês que vez (garotode cabelo vermelho, e de olhos verdes)

**Mamoru**( o Deus grego):Claro **Kyo**! **Furuhata** me confirmou ontem. E ele virá com seus irmãos.

Outro garoto( de cabelos e olhos verdes): Será que um desses irmãos não seria uma linda garota?

Mamoru: Bem, **Vitoru**. Furuhata disse que a irmã dele de 15 anos é bem bonitinha, meiga, carinhosa, estudiosa, alegre... , mas vindo do irmão dela isso significa...

Outro garoto(garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes): Ela é muito feia.

Mamoru: Eu também acho,** Tenchi**.Se ela tivesse a terça medade( em portugal ????) da beleza da Tsukino-san...

Vitoru: Tem alguém apaixonado...

Tenchi: Não ligue Mamoru... Você não falou que queiria ligar para o Furuhata, pois ele iria lhe pedir um favor?

Mamoru: Eu já tinha esquecido...

Ele pega o celulartelefone móvel e disca para o amigo...

Amigo do outro lado da linha (do telefone movél): Alô!

Mamoru: Alô! E ai **Motoki** como vai? Sou eu... **Mamoru seu melhor amigo no mundo...**

E ai gostaram? esse é o fim do primeiro capitulo o que acharam? eu já estou com os 11 primeiros capitulos prontos só falta coragem para digitar. Lembrando... **Oniisan(irmão mais velho de alguémnão o seu) Keifu(Padrasto) Otousan( Pai de alguémnão o seu) Sasa (pai)**

Comentem depois do capitulo 11 fiquei sem ideias... vocês poderiam me dar uma sugestão...


	2. O telefonema e o pedido

She, oniisan(My best friend) and I

Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon.

Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...

Agora M é de Motoki e não de Mamoru. e " pensamento"

Motoki: Oi, Darien (mamoruGonçalo em portugal)... Eu estou bem. Eu já tinha pensado que você tinha esquecido de mim. As coisas aqui estão ficando cada vez piores, eu terei que voltar nessa sexta-feira mesmo.

D: Que pena, mas você vir mais cedo é uma boa noticia de certa forma.

M: E eu também não posso deixar minha **irmazinha** com esses garanhões por ai.

D: Eh! (cara de " quem iria querer ela?)

M: Eu queria te pedir um favor.

D: Qualquer coisa é só pedir...

M: Eu queria que você tomasse conta dá minha irmazinha

D: O que?

M: Mas, não vai dar em cima dela! Se não eu te mato!

D:"esse garoto tá maluco" Não fale besteiras Motoki. Alguém pode acreditar...

M: Eu falo sério se alguém, até você. Se alguém encostar um dedo nela eu mato.

D: "Parece até que ele defende uma namorada, mas... não pare de pensar besteira Darien é só

ciumes de irmãos" não se preocupe Motoki. Mas eu não sei, não...

M: Vamos Darien... Eu sei que você não tentaria nada com ela, e não confio em mais ninguém para cuidar dela.

D: é assim que você confia em mim? Tá tudo bem eu cuido de sua irmazinha... Afinal se ela é sua irmã é como se fosse a minha.. Mas como é o nome dela mesmo?

M: USAGI

D: Usagi do que?

M: Como do que esqueceu meu sobrenome?

D: Não mas ela não é sua irmã de sangue e creio que tem um outro sobrenome.

M: É mas... Eu não lembro e de qualquer forma ela se apresenta como Usagi, ela não gosta também de orificios, mas se ela usar sobrenome será Furuhata de qualquer maneira.

D: Ok! Eu protegerei Usagi dos garanhões...

M: Obrigado. Até sexta...

D: Até (e desliga)

Kyo: O que aconteceu?

D: Vou ter que ser babá da feiosa.

Todos: O que?

D: Vocês vão me ajudar?

Tenchi: Não, o amigo é seu!!

Vitoru: E sua nova irmazinha que é irmã do seu amigo é sua! (Darien tinha falado que Usagi por ser irmã de motoki era sua irmã)

E todos saem

**D: Usagi. Onde você está?**

E ai o que acharam? comentem por favor. Os capitulos ficaram maiores...


	3. Sem Namorado

**She, oniisan(My best friend) and I**

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

Usagi está no meio da aula de matemática e todos acreditam que ela é uma CDF metida,pois não falou com ninguém. Bate o sinal e todos vão para o pátio.

Usagi está lendo um livro , mas perde a concentração quando uma garota começou a suspirar profundamente e a falar com ela.

Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos negros também:É ele! São eles! eles não são lindos!! mas Mamoru-senpai é o mais lindo!!!

Usagi olha e vê os garotos desta manhã.

Darien está conversando com seus amigos pelo pátio..

Tenchi: Confessa Darien você ficou louca pao aquela pequena!

D: Claro que não! Nenhuma pequena me tira do sério...

Vitoru: Aquela te tirou!

D: Cala a boca, tu vai acabar com minha reputação.

Tenchi: Mais é verdade!

D: Para! Estamos no meio do pátio.

Kyo: Mas ele diz a verdade, Darien.

Darien ia comentar algo quando escutou suspiros e uma garota que ele conhecia a Rei Hino conversando com alguém, então ele viu a garota em questão, na mesma hora a garota (serena) vira o rosto.

D: "Quem essa garota pensa que é? Nenhuma garota yinha feito isso comigo antes. Ela pode ser uma Deusa, uma gata, a garota mais bonita que eu já vi na minha vida, mas não iria deixar as coisas assim"

Ele se aproximou dela e falou: Olá! Cabecinha de vento!

S: Já falei para o senhor não me chamar assim!!! Parece que a unica cabeça de vento que exinte aquí é o senhor... Baka!

Garota de longos cabelos negros: Serena-chan!!! Não fale assim com Mamoru-sempai!!!!

S: Não me chame de Serena!! Eu não te dei autorização para me chamar pelo primeiro nome!!! Me chame de Tsukino-san! San entendeu?

D: Cabeça de vento, ela só pediu para você usar o honorífico quando se referir a mim, não precisava falar assim com ela (numa voz doce)

S: Ah! Então se eu te chamar pelo honorífico o senhor val me chamar corretamente? Então tudo bem MAMORU-SENPAI!

D:(um pouco desapontado) Ei!, não era isso que eu estava dizendo, cobeça de vento!

S: Mas é o que pareceu Mamoru-senpai!!!!

D: Se continuar gritando assim com os outros nunca vai conseguir um namorado!( Meio sério, meio que brincando( ele sabia que seria quase impossivel que uma garota- MULHER, em seu conceito- como aquela não tivesse um bando de babacas jogados aos seus pés)

S: Como o senhor sa..

D:(será possível que ela não tem namorado que babacas) Como eu o que? Como eu sei? Você realmente não tem namorado? (dando uma risada e deixando usagi muito furiosa, e sem graça) Como uma SEM NAMORADO pode falar assim com um garoto... Digo um Homem como eu? Um cara gostoso, boa pinta, bom em tudo o que faz, simplesmente perfeito. Como você se atreve, se nem namorado você tem?!!!

(Todos olham para Usagi, começam a cochichar e dar risos) (Ela faz cara de choro e mamoru por um instante se arrepende do que falou, e do tom que usou(falou muito alto,e num tom não muito gentil )

S: Seu idiota! BAKA! (Darien fica com raiva(muita raiva) por ela ter falado isso para ele, todos eram pucha-sacos dele menos ela)

D: Não me chame assim cabeça de vento! Sem Namorado! BAKA!, Estupida, SEM EDUCAÇÂO, Burra...

(Serena começa a chorar)

S: O único que eu vejo com esses requisitos é o senhor! Como pode falar assim com uma pobre garota que só quer que a tratem pelo sobrenome? O senhor mal me conhece!! Eu não te fiz nada! Só por que eu não tenho ninguém para me defender!!

D:"Como assim ninguém? Ela está sozinha aqui?"

S: Se Meu irmão Andrew Onii-chan estivesse aqui duvido que você falasse isso!

D: Baka! (Falou sem pensar) Não adianta inventar irmão garota. Se você pedir direito eu posso te chamar do que você quiser...(com uma voz insinuante)

S: Eu não estou mentindo!! Onii-chan acabaria com você!

D: Se é onii-chan não é seu irmão!

S: Não estou mentindo!!

D: Mesmo se não fosse mentira, se esse suposto irmão fosse parecido com você, feio, sem educação, BAKA, eu não teria nenhum problema com ele!!!

S: Seu idiota!!! (Sai chorando muito, e pisando forte)

D: Sere... " O que ha comigo ela é só uma garota... Uma jovem Mulher,... O que eu digo ela é muito gostosa, por quê eu tenho eu tenho que agir como um idiota completo perto dela? Eu já estive perto de mulheres tão lindas quanto ela e não me comportava assim... Bem não tão lindas quanto ela... Ai!!!! Por que você tem que me deixar louco desse jeito Sere...)

End chapter----------

**Desculpe gente, mas desta vez a culpa não foi minha meu telefone só voltou hoje e eu não consegui ler tudo que eu tinha que ler...**

Explicação

Oni-chan ou Onichan - Seu irmão mais velho

Onii-chan ou Oniichan- Irmão mais velho que não é o seu.

Isso explica alguns animes por ai... inclusive Sailor moon, já que Motoki tem uma irmã mais nova.

Já tenho até o capitulo 11 escrito em meu caderno, os capitulos ficaram maiores(algun dia)

Comentem, e deixem sugestões, pois depois do capitulo 11 fiquei sem ideias... vocês poderiam me dar uma sugestão...


	4. Um telefonema mais que fraternal

**She, oniisan(My best friend) and I**

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

Homem de cabelo loiro: Alô?

S: Motoki oniichan, eu quero voltar para casa. Não aguento mais esse lugar( Diz chorando muito)

Motoki: Usa, o que aconteceu!!!!( com preocupação na voz)

S: Andrew quero voltar pra casa, não quero mais ficar sozinha aqui!!! (chorando mais)

M: Mas você está ai a menos de uma semana, minha querida...

S: Eu não suporto aquela escola! E aquele garoto!! Eu nunca vou perduar ele!!

M: Ele? Ele quem? O que aconteceu meu amor?

S: Eu quero voltar para casa.. Quero ficar com meus amigos, com minha familia... Eu quero ficar com você. (chorando...)

M: Meu amor... Logo eu estarei ai com você!

S: Eu não quero esperar, eu só vou voltar para aquela escola quando você e minhas amigas estiverem aqui! Eu não quero ver aquelas pessoas da escola outra vez sem ninguém para me defender.

M: Não se preoculpe eu logo estarei com você...

S: Eu quero te ver logo eu estou com saudades...

M: Querida eu vou chegar o mais cedo possível, mas vá para a escola. Você não pode perder aulas.. E eu não quero ver você chorando!!! Ah! E não se preoculpe eu pedi a um amigo meu ficar de olho em você.

S: E quem é ele?

M: Você sabe... é o Dariem, meu melhor amigo, aquele que eu sempre encontrava nas ferias..

S: Mas nós nunca nos encontramos...

M: Eu sei...Pode confiar nele ele vai te proteger... Mas depois você vai me contar toda essa história!

S: Ok (sorrindo, em meio a lagrimas) Mas vem logo... Sinto sua falta

M: Também sinto sua falta. Bye..

S: Até mais meu amor!...(os dois desligam o telefone)

S:" Quem será esse tal Darien? Será que posso pedir para ele arrebentar a cara daquele Mamoru?"

Motoki liga para uma compania aerea e marca o vôo para o dia seguinte a noite... ele torçe para que o tempo passe rapido para ele poder voltar a ver usa outra vez...

M: Usa... Você não faz ideia do quanto eu sinto sua falta...

Comentem-----

2007, Novembro, 19

**Desculpe gente, mas desta vez a culpa não foi minha meu telefone só voltou hoje e eu não consegui ler tudo que eu tinha que ler...**

Curto eu sei, mas eu já disse vai ficar maior e mais intrigante, cada parte você tem que juntar, para depois... Ihhh por isso ela colocou aquilo naquele capitulo... Ohh!!!

Já tenho até o capitulo 11 escrito em meu caderno, os capitulos ficaram maiores(algun dia)

Comentem, e deixem sugestões, pois depois do capitulo 11 fiquei sem ideias... vocês poderiam me dar uma sugestão...

Obrigada...


	5. A conversa, desculpas e a descoberta

**She, oniisan(My best friend) and I**

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

No dia seguinte 

Todos da escola começaram a chamar Usagi pelos adjetivos dados por Mamoru.

—Na hora do intervalo em um local escondido—

Uma aluna com cabelos castanhos presos em rabo de cavalo: E ai Sere-baka já desistiu de dar em cima do Mamoru-Senpai?

Serena: Eu nã estava dando em cima de ninguém!!!!

Aluna: E por que você estava falando com ele então? Uma garota só dirige a palavra a um Senpai se esta quiser algo dele, e como você é nova aqui... Só pode estar querendo dar em cima dele, ou então se... Vocês não estão estão?

S: o quê?

Aluna: Vocês estão namorando?

S: Nã... Não. Claro que não. Ele que veio falar comigo!

Aluna: Idiota mentirosa! Mamoru-Senpai nunca faria isso principalmente alguém como você!

S: Como assim?

Aluna:Vai me dizer que você não sabe dizer o motivo por não ter um namorado?

S: E qual seria (Meio contrariada, olhando de lado)

Aluna: Meu Deus! Você não se olha no espelho não? Quanto tempo que você não pentia o seu cabelo? (Usa se assusta) Não me leve a mal, você é bem bonita, mas não usa brincos, não usa maquiagem, parece que também não pentia o cabelo (Usa realmente ficava relachada (relachada é apelido) quando não estava perto das pessoas que ela conhecia, mas uma desconhecida falando isso era estranho para usa. Não que ela estivesse feia, mas não estava em seus melhores dias, ela sentia falta de suas melhores amigas e confidentes, ela sentia falta de Motoki... e não podia se arrumar se por dentro ela se sentia só, destroçada, feia, um lixo)Sabia que sua brusa está amarrotada? Veja isso como uma dica, tá!? Você é linda. Só deveria se esforçar mais para mostrar aos outros o quanto você é bonita. De qualquer modo meu nome é Makoto, mas pode me chamar de Lita. Muito prazer!

(Serena sem entender a mudança da garota, Com aquela gota)

S: Prazer! Sou Furu...(balança a cabeça). Sou Usagi Serena Tsukino, mas pode me chamar de Serena ou Usagi, como queira.

Lita: Foi realmente um prazer Serena, nos vemos por ai, Serena-chan. E fique longe do Mamoru-Senpai ele pode ser muito perigoso! ( E sai rapidamente, e outra pessoa chega por tras de Serena)

S: Perigoso?

(agora a pessoa fala sussurando perto da orelha de Serena)

Homem: Posso ser perigoso quando quero...

Serena se assusta, se vira e olha nos olhos do Homem.

S: Ma... Mamoru-Senpai?

Darien:(Dá um sorriso) Olá, cabecinha de vento!

S: Não me chame assim!

D: Por que? eu gosto!

S: É por causa disso que todos estão me chamando por estes adjetivos!

D: É por isso que eu vim falar com você serena-chan...( Com uma voz suave)

S: Tsukino-San para você!

D: Ok!(Meio contrariado) "Por que ela me faz sentir assim?" Eu queria te pedir desculpas eu não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas para você!

S: Agora é tarde Inês já é morta!

D: O que?

S: Deixa pra lá! O importante é que você já fez e não tem como voltar a traz!

D: Saiba que se tivesse como eu voltar no tempo para disfazer o que eu fiz eu faria sem duvida alguma, Cabecinha de vento...(com voz suave ao pronunciar o apelido)

S: Já falei para me chamar pelo meu nome!

D: Por que eu deveria? Você não chama pelo meu!

S: Como não? Mamoru-Senpai!

D: Eu não gosto de ser chamado de Senpai por pessoas que eu go... Quero dizer por pessoas como você! "Não acredito! O que eu iria dizer?"

S: O que você quer dizer com isso???(Muito irritada)

D: Não leve a mal... Por que você não me chama pelo meu nome?

S: (agora vermelha de vergonha) É... É que... Bem... Eu...

D: (Outro sorriso) Você pode me chamar de Mamoru ou de Darien. Como preferir. E pode deixar que eu vou consertar a besteira que eu fiz e esses babacas imitadores vão te tratar com respeito eu prometo! ( Ele se aproxima e dá um beijo no rosto da Serena, que fica muito mais vermelha do que estava) Adeus, princesa!! "Ai, Meu Deus. Por que eu falei isso?" (Ele se vai e deixa Serena pensando)

S:" Ele até que não é um Baka completo! Mamoru-Sempai, Não (balança a cabeça) Mamoru... Darien... Espere ai... Darien é o nome do... Não, não pode ser! Será que mamoru é... É o melhor amigo do meu irmão?..."

Fim do capitulo 

Desculpem pela demora...

Espero que tenham gostado...

Por favor comentem...

Me mandem sua opinião e sujestões...


	6. A pizza da história

**She, oniisan(My best friend) and I**

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

Já à noite 

Serena está só em seu apartamento (se lembrem que os irmãos de Serena ainda não vieram e seus pais não permitiram o contratamento de uma empregada por causa das ameaças, já que não confiavam em qualquer um, eles poderiam vender a localização dos filhos). Ela está pensando se suas suspeitas estavam certas ou não, e é claro estava esperando por duas pizzas, uma de calabresa e outra de mussarela, ela não sabia o por quê, mas pediu também uma de calabresa, ela não gostava muito, mas algo a fez pedir desse tipo também.

Serena: Não, não pode ser... Aquele garoto não pode ser o melhor amigo do meu oniichan!!! não não pode ser ele!!! "Cadê a minha pizza!!! Eu tô com fome!!!" EU NÂO POSSO PENSAR DE BARRIGA VAZIA!!! " É melhor eu ir tomar meu banho e tentar esquecer daquele garoto!"

Serena se dirige ao banheiro e passa por um grande espelho, subtalmente ela para.

S: Ela realmente tem razão meu cabelo está horrorozo, mas como aquela garota sabia? Eu até que estou com uma boa aparência apesar de tudo. "para garota vá tomar seu banho e pare de pensar nessas coisas"

Serena abre a porta do banheiro tira suas roupas e vai tomar banho.

—— 5 Minutos depois——

Darien está no elevador subindo para seu apartamento na cobertura de um prédio luxuoso. O elevador para, a porta se abre e ele vê um entregador de pizza inrritado apertando a campainha do seu vizinho sem parar ( Eram dois apartamentos "por andar"— Cada apartamento era de dois andares, mas a cobertura tinha três—)

Darien se dirigiu ao entregador,a final como ele conseguira subir? Nenhuma pessoa podia se não trabalhasse alí ou se morasse.

Darien: Perdão não precisa apertar assim!

Entregador: Já estou aqui a quase 5 minutos e ninguém atende!

D: Hum... Quanto é?

Entregador: Você mora aqui? É R$ 35.

D: Não exatamente, sou o vizinho, nem sabia que eles já tinham se mudado. Aqui está o dinheiro! Fique com o troco, é uma compensação pelo tempo perdido.

Entregador: R$ 65 reais de gorgeta! preciso vir mais por essas bandas.

D: Só me responda uma coisa, Como você subiu? O poerteiro ou o segurança não o deteve?

Entregador: Não tinha ninguém quando eu subi.

D: Ok pode ir!

Entregador: Muito obrigado! (saiu pela escada mesmo, não ia dar a chance daquele cara se arrepender pela gorda gorgeta)

D: (dá uma risada) "Preciso ter uma séria conversa com o sindico sobre esses empregados" Quem será o novo vizinho? (Darien bate na porta, e percebe que a porta está aberta) "Que cabeça de vento deixa a porta aberta?" É melhor eu entrar! (ele entra deixa a pizza na mesa de centro, já ia saindo quando olha para o lado e vê o reflexo de uma pessoa) Linda!

Minutos antes 

Serena desliga o chuveiro.

Serena: Pensei ter escutado a campainha! Devo estar maluca!

Ela começa a se arrumar, se olha no espelho, começa a secar seu cabelo e depois penteia ele. Ela não o deixa preso nos odangos habituais, ela deixa os cabelos soltos.) Ao terminar de pentia-los sai do banheiro e se dirige para a sala, quando de repente escuta uma voz e se dirige até onde vem a voz.

Voz: Linda!

Serena se vira e olha para o dono da voz e diz: Mamoru-Senpai?

Darien se assusta, como aquela mulher o conhecia? ele se perguntava

Darien: Eu te conheço?

S: Será que eu sou tão facil assim de esquecer? (Ela cruza os braços e fecha o cenho)

D: "Será que ela é uma das mulheres que eu fiquei? digo aquelas de uma noite e só? Meu Deus como ela é linda?"

S: Parece que você não se lembra mesmo.

D: Claro que lembro! "Meu Deus como não posso me lembrar dessa deusa?"

S: (Fica com uma cara feliz) E então resolveu tudo?

D: Resolveu o que?

S: O problema que você me arranjou?

D: Problema? "Do que essa mulher está falando?"

S: Depois você diz que eu quem sou cabeça de vento!

D: Cabeça de vento? " Não, não pode ser... Mas essa já é uma verdadeira mulher!" Serena-Chan?

Fim do capitulo 

Espero que tenham gostado...

Por favor comentem...

Me mandem sua opinião e sujestões...

Demorei muito?


	7. A confirmação

**She, oniisan(My best friend) and I**

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

No capítulo anterior...

Serena: Não, não pode ser... Aquele garoto não pode ser o melhor amigo do meu oniichan!!! não não pode ser ele!!! "Cadê a minha pizza!!! Eu tô com fome!!!" EU NÂO POSSO PENSAR DE BARRIGA VAZIA!!! " É melhor eu ir tomar meu banho e tentar esquecer daquele garoto!"

D: (dá uma risada) "Preciso ter uma séria conversa com o sindico sobre esses empregados" Quem será o novo vizinho? (Darien bate na porta, e percebe que a porta está aberta) "Que cabeça de vento deixa a porta aberta?" É melhor eu entrar! (ele entra deixa a pizza na mesa de centro, já ia saindo quando olha para o lado e vê o reflexo de uma pessoa) Linda!

Serena se vira e olha para o dono da voz e diz: Mamoru-Senpai?

Darien se assusta, como aquela mulher o conhecia? ele se perguntava

Darien: Eu te conheço?

S: Será que eu sou tão facil assim de esquecer? (Ela cruza os braços e fecha o cenho)

D: "Será que ela é uma das mulheres que eu fiquei? digo aquelas de uma noite e só? Meu Deus como ela é linda?"

S: Parece que você não se lembra mesmo.

D: Claro que lembro! "Meu Deus como não posso me lembrar dessa deusa?"

S: (Fica com uma cara feliz) E então resolveu tudo?

D: Resolveu o que?

S: O problema que você me arranjou?

D: Problema? "Do que essa mulher está falando?"

S: Depois você diz que eu quem sou cabeça de vento!

D: Cabeça de vento? " Não, não pode ser... Mas essa já é uma verdadeira mulher!" Serena-Chan?

...Capítulo de hoje...

S: Dah... Quem mais poderia ser? E aí já resolveu o problema?... Espere aí... Co... Como você descobriu meu endereço? Por acaso você anda me seguindo?( Agora com uma voz irônica e com as mãos na cintura)

Darien se liberta de seu espantos e dos pensamentos de como aquela maravilhosa MULHER, podia ser a linda serena.

D: É... Bem... Desde quando você mora aqui?

S: "Não fez as investigações completas como eu posso ver" Moro aqui tem...Humm acho que uma semana... Mas o senhor ainda não respondeu as minhas perguntas...

D: "Uma semana? Como? Como uma DEUSA como ela mora à uma semana e eu não tinha visto? Treino idiota por sua causa eu não tive a oportunidade de deslumbrar minha nova vizinha e que vizinha... Um show de vizinha!"

S: Mamoru-Senpai!

D: Desculpe eu vim trazer sua pizza... Eu tive que pagar ao entregador. Você me deve uma!

S: Bem... Eu tinha deixado o dinheiro com o porteiro. Por que o senhor trouxe ela?

D: De algum modo o porteiro não estava em seu posto, "nem notei quando passei por lá" e o entregador ficou apertando sua campainha e você não atendeu eu paguei a pizza e a porta estava aberta... Fui colocar a pizza na mesa de centro, mas quando já ia embora te vi e bem... aqui estamos.

S: " Legal ele contou tudo, mas não repondeu minha pergunta" Ok, mas como o senhor chegou aqui?

D: Acho que já respondi cabeça de vento...

S: O que o senhor disse eu já entendi... Eu quero saber...(falando suave) Como... o... senhor... descobriu... que... eu... morava... aqui? Agora que eu falei pausadamente, entendeu?

D: Entendi! Mas eu já respondi! Eu não sabia que você morava aqui!

S:(assustada) Não? Então o que o senhor está...

D: Ei! Não me chame de SENHOR, sou mais velho que você, mas não é para tanto!

S: Me desculpe Mamoru-Senpai é que...(Darien para a sua fala com os dedos)

D: Eu também lhe disse para não me chamar de Mamoru-Senpai. Me chame pelo meu nome, e já que eu tenho um nome duplo pode me chamar de Mamoru ou de Darien...

S:" Ai, meu Deus! Eu não tinha escutado errado ele realmente é Darien, mas não pode ser, o melhor amigo do meu irmão é o herdeiro da furtuna dos Chiba, não pode ser ele"

D: Você está bem? Você parece pálida.

S: Nã...Não é nada. Mamoru...

D:"Agora melhorou!"(Com um meio sorriso)

S: Qual é o seu sobrenome?

D: "Só faltava essa mais uma intereceira!, só intereçada na minha fortuna!" Chiba (ele abaixa a cabeça)

S: Ham...(abaxa a cabeça e fica com a face trite)" É ele é realmente ele, ele é o melhor amigo de meu onii, como isso pode acontecer? esse baka,bem nem tão baka assim pode ser MELHOR AMIGO do amor da minha vida)

D:Hum..."Sem escandalos? parece até que ficou... Triste?"(Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para serena olhando o chão, com uma cara triste) " O que aconteceu? por que ela está assim? Ela não deveria estar feliz por conhecer um dos maiores herdeiros deste país, e que está completamente louco por ela!... Espere aí eu não estou completamente louco por ela...(ele olha par o rosto dela) talvéz só um pouquinho... Bom ela não sabe, mas pode ser a hora" Serena você está bem? (serena levanta a face olha para Mamoru e começa a chorar. Ele vai para perto dela e a abraça e ela começa a chorar ainda mais) Sere... o que aconteceu? " E eu ainda pensando em fazer besteira..Meu Deus sou um pervertido!"

S: Desculpe, Darien (ao perceber que ela disse Darien ela começa a chorar mais ainda)

D: Xiiiii, Xiiiii. Calma eu estou aqui! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas estou aqui para te proteger, não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça com você! " Ai que chero bom... Pare com isso Darien! Não é o momento... Mas é tão cheiroso...Para de uma vez... Ela ficou assim triste por eu ser um Chiba? Será que ela é alguma empregada e está com vergonha? porém eu não ligo para isso!" Ai, Serena fala comigo... O que aconteceu?

S: " O que aconteceu foi você... Por que você tinha que ser o melhor amigo do meu onii? E agora o que eu vou dizer para ele? Se eu falar para ele o que aconteceu tenho certeza que ele acaba com a amizade de vocês... Mas eu sei que ele gosta muito de você. O que eu faço?"

Rum...Brummmmm(O estomago de serena, sei lá o som)

D: O que foi isso?

S: (vermelha, e ainda chorando) Acho que foi meu estômago...

D: (Dá um sorriso e enxuga as lagrimas do rosto de Serena) Xiiii, que tal você comer, seu estômago já está reclamando, e não suporto ver mulheres tão lindas como você chorando. Que tal parar de chorar e se alimentar um pouco (ele pisca um olho para ela)

———Fim do capítulo———

Ei gente o que acharam?

Por favor comentem...

Preciso de ideias...

Esses três últimos me vieram de uma "pergunta dos comentarios, e para não jogar direto no "conflito da história eu coloquei esses capítulos, e claro para mostrar o por quê de Darien se apaixornar por ela. Eu sei, e espero que vocês tenham percebido que ele se apaixonou a primeira vista por Serena, mas quero deixar bem claro que Serena é apaixonada por seu Onii, dai vem o título. She, oniisan(My best friend) and I/ Ela, O irmão mais velho que não é o meu(pode ser traduzido como irmão mais velho de consideração, ou irmaozão. É claro que me refiro ao Andrew ou Motoki**, "irmão" dela** nessa história) (Meu melhor amigo) e Eu. E aviso que a história vai se complicar daqui à dois ou três capítulos para o Darien, mas depois complica para Serena, e mais tarde complica muito para o Andrew... Pobre do Andrew, mas isso vocês teram que descobrir lendo...

(Cara de mal) Que malvadeza a minha deixar vocês a imaginar... HAhahahahahahahahaha(Riso de bruxa) Quem Viver verá!!!!

Gente desculpe é que meu telefone ficou ruim. A OI (operadora de telefone) concertou mas a noite ficou ruin outra vez) então no dia 31 ficou bom mesmo, mas tive que viajar, então só hoje...

**Mil desculpas...**


	8. A conversa, o sumiço e algo mais

**She, oniisan(My best friend) and I**

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

Capitulo anterior...

D: O que foi isso?

S: (vermelha, e ainda chorando) Acho que foi meu estômago...

D: (Dá um sorriso e enxuga as lagrimas do rosto de Serena) Xiiii, que tal você comer, seu estômago já está reclamando, e não suporto ver mulheres tão lindas como você chorando. Que tal parar de chorar e se alimentar um pouco (ele pisca um olho para ela)

Capítulo de hoje...

Serena: Tá legal!!! (Ela levanta e vai para a mesa onde encontra as pizzas)

Darien: "Ela muda de seu humor rapidinho... ou será pela pizza?"

S: Ei, Mamoru! Você quer pizza também?

D: Ahh... Sim... Mas eu não gosto muito de mussare...

S: Tem uma de calabresa só para você!

D: Minha favorita!

S: Que bom! (Com a boca cheia) Aproveite que eu não gosto muito desse tipo, você pode comer ele todo se quiser!

D: Eu não conseguiri... Ei! Se você não gosta então por que pediu? Espere um momento você está esperando alguém? Se tiver eu posso ir?

S: Baka! Eu não estou esperando ninguém. Eu pedi um pizza extra porquê... Bem... Nem eu sei o por quê. Talvez fosse um presentimento...( Faz uma cara esquisita e depois começa a rir) Isso acontecia comigo e com meus irmãos... Espero que isso não se torne um habito...(a ultima frase ela disse mais para ela do que para o Mamoru, e ficou com uma cara séria)

D:"Não entendi!" Talvez seu subconsciente saiba mais do que você!

S: Ummmm? (Com um pouco de ketchup no canto da boca)

Darien abre um sorriso, se dirige para Serena, coloca as mãos sobre o rosto de Serena que se assusta um pouco e começa a limpar o canto da boca dela. Depois ele pega o ketchup e lambe...

D: Você deveria tomart mais cuidado! Se caisse em sua roupa poderia manchar!

S: Mas eu nã... (Ela para de falar quando sente as mãos de Mamoru outra vez em seu rosto)

D: Shiiii..."Ai, meu Deus o que eu estou fazendo?" Você sabia que é linda? (Serena abaixa a cabeça completamente vermelha. Depois Mamoru levanta seu rosto com a mão direita) Não precisa se envergonhar, se o que eu disse é verdade! Você fica ainda mais bonita quando fica vermelha, e eu posso afirmar isso com convicsão! já te vi vermelha como agora e vermelha de raiva...

Serena se assusta, se lembrando do por que da raiva.

S: É QUE...

D: Shiiii.( colocando o indicador em sua boca) Nos dois casos você fica linda (serena volta a ficar vermelha) Sem duvida totalmente linda. Serena?

S: Si...Sim?

D: (Dá um leve sorriso) Como você consegue fazer isso, quando tantas mulheres já tentaram e não conseguiram e você tão rapido conseguiu? Me diz como?

S: Consegui o quê?

D: (Dá um outro sorriso)Me deixar louco...

Serena se enfurece e se distancia

S:" Como ele ousa falar isso e com uma vozinha baixa como se fosse uma... Não pense besteiras Usa você gosta do seu onii não desse... DEUS GREGO... Pare de pensar assim dele!!!! Ele é um BABA! BAKA!" Como você...

D: Como você comsegue me deixar louco por você se nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo?

Serena ficou sem reação com a declaração, ou seria um desabafo? Então Mamoru resolve agir e vai se aproximando de Usagi para beija-la. Vai se aproximando, se aproximando, aproximando... ( Eu falei que a Usa tinha saido de perto dele?) Usagi fechou os olhos já se preparando para o beijo, quando eles estavam à sentimetros um do outro...

TrimmmmmTrimmm (Isso faz Usagi despertar e correr para o telefone)

S: "Graças a Deus! Eu não sei o que teria acontecido! Mentirosa, sabe sim... Um beijo e um beijo daqueles( Ela se vira e olha para Mamoru, mas imediatamente volta para o telefone) Não teria sido tão ruim assim!"

D: "Droga de telefone! Na primeira vez que eu confesso para uma garota os meus sentimentos e... Um telefone atrapalha tudo! Não que antes eu tivesse gostado de uma garota assim tão... Para de pensar nisso... Preste atenção nela!"

S: Está sem bateria! Eu já ia colocar para carregar quando...(Ela fica vermelha)

D: "Ela realmente fica linda vermelha"

S: Sei, onde é?

D: "Ela vai sair? Eu queria terminar nosso assunto pendente!" (Dá um sorriso malicioso)

S: Sei onde é. Já chego aí! (e desliga o telefone) Desculpe-me tenho que ir!Toma sua pizza e vai para sua casa onde quer que ela seja! (Fala isso já o pondo para fora e trancando a porta do apartamento) Eu não falei para você ir para casa! o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

D: Eu já estou em casa!

S: Como????(Com aquela gota na cabeça)

D: Muito prazer sou Mamoru Darien Chiba! Seu mais novo e único vizinho! (Serena se assusta)

S: Que??

D: Acho que nos veremos muito! Tem certeza que tem que sair?

S: Sim, por que?

D: Você não quer terminar o nosso assunto pendente?

S: Nani? (Com a gota na cabeça)

D: " Será que ela é tão cabeça de vento que não percebeu minhas intenções, ou se faz..."

S: O único assunto que temos pendentes... Você pode resolver sozinho!

D:" O que ela quis dizer com isso?"

S: Espero que você consiga dobrar aquelas pessoas para não me chamarem mais daqueles apelidos horrorosos!

D: "Ah!!! é disso que ela está falando..."

S: Até Mamoru-Senpai!

Darien olha com uma cara de desaprovação.

S: Desculpe, Mamoru é a força do habito!

Serena entra o elevador e sai da visão de Darien.

D: "Interesante, realmente interesante..." Ai que dor de cabeça!!! "É melhor eu entrar e tentar dormir"

-----------------2 Horas depois--------------

Darien está no seu quarto em cima da cama zapiando pelos emisoras de TV(Trocando de canais sem prestar atenção a nenhum em especial). até que ele para em um que o chama a atenção.

TV: Repetindo!! Nossa cidade foi atacada por Youmas na noite de hoje, e a situação só se normalizou com a chegada das sailors guerreiras (Ou navegantes da lua, como queiram). A Primeira a chegar foi a Sailor Mercurio, a segunda foi a Sailor Vênus, e por último e não menos importante a Sailor Moon! Antes elas só eram vistas em nossa Capital Tokio, e era pensado que elas eram algúm tipo de marketing para a capital, mas pela destruição apresentada aqui hoje, podemos ver que a lenda é verdadeira. Será que elas ficaram por aqui por muito tempo? Se esses Youmas continuarem esperamos que sim! E agora depois de 2 horas e meia de cobertura encerramos aqui, é com vocês aí no estu...

Darien desliga a TV.

D: "Sailor guerreiras? Parece que essa cidade está ficando cada vez mais interessante..."

---------------------------------------Fim do capítulo--------------------------------

E aí gostaram? Espero que sim!

Gente desculpe-me estou com problemas com meu telefone, então não posso entrar na internet, mas sempre que eu puder ir em uma Lan-House eu coloco algo.

Uma coisa... Pensaram que era uma vida normal né?

Tadinhos... Eu falei que as coisas iriam se complicar... Ainda não se complicaram não, tá?

Quem viver verá...

Sou chata, né?


	9. Conversa de mãe e filho

**She, oniisan(My best friend) and I**

**Eu não fiz ou sou dona dos direito autorais de Sailor Moon. **

**Mas eu que estou fazendo essa fanfic... Espero que gostem... Comentem...**

**" pensamento"**

**--- Nos capítulos anteriores----**

S: Motoki oniichan, eu quero voltar para casa. Não aguento mais esse lugar( Diz chorando muito)

Motoki: Usa, o que aconteceu!!!!( com preocupação na voz)

S: Andrew quero voltar pra casa, não quero mais ficar sozinha aqui!!! (chorando mais)

M: Mas você está ai a menos de uma semana, minha querida...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

M: Não se preoculpe eu logo estarei com você...

S: Eu quero te ver logo eu estou com saudades...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Motoki liga para uma compania aerea e marca o vôo para o dia seguinte a noite... ele torçe para que o tempo passe rapido para ele poder voltar a ver usa outra vez...

M: Usa... Você não faz ideia do quanto eu sinto sua falta...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

D: (Outro sorriso) Você pode me chamar de Mamoru ou de Darien. Como preferir. E pode deixar que eu vou consertar a besteira que eu fiz e esses babacas imitadores vão te tratar com respeito eu prometo! ( Ele se aproxima e dá um beijo no rosto da Serena, que fica muito mais vermelha do que estava) Adeus, princesa!! "Ai, Meu Deus. Por que eu falei isso?" (Ele se vai e deixa Serena pensando)

S:" Ele até que não é um Baka completo! Mamoru-Sempai, Não (balança a cabeça) Mamoru... Darien... Espere ai... Darien é o nome do... Não, não pode ser! Será que mamoru é... É o melhor amigo do meu irmão?..."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

D: Eu também lhe disse para não me chamar de Mamoru-Senpai. Me chame pelo meu nome, e já que eu tenho um nome duplo pode me chamar de Mamoru ou de Darien...

S:" Ai, meu Deus! Eu não tinha escutado errado ele realmente é Darien, mas não pode ser, o melhor amigo do meu irmão é o herdeiro da furtuna dos Chiba, não pode ser ele"

D: Você está bem? Você parece pálida.

S: Nã...Não é nada. Mamoru...

D:"Agora melhorou!"(Com um meio sorriso)

S: Qual é o seu sobrenome?

D: "Só faltava essa mais uma intereceira!, só intereçada na minha fortuna!" Chiba (ele abaixa a cabeça)

S: Ham...(abaxa a cabeça e fica com a face trite)" É ele é realmente ele, ele é o melhor amigo de meu onii, como isso pode acontecer? esse baka,bem nem tão baka assim pode ser MELHOR AMIGO do amor da minha vida)

D:Hum..."Sem escandalos? parece até que ficou... Triste?"(Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para serena olhando o chão, com uma cara triste) " O que aconteceu? por que ela está assim? Ela não deveria estar feliz por conhecer um dos maiores herdeiros deste país, e que está completamente louco por ela!... Espere aí eu não estou completamente louco por ela...(ele olha par o rosto dela) talvéz só um pouquinho... Bom ela não sabe, mas pode ser a hora" Serena você está bem? (serena levanta a face olha para Mamoru e começa a chorar. Ele vai para perto dela e a abraça e ela começa a chorar ainda mais) Sere... o que aconteceu? " E eu ainda pensando em fazer besteira..Meu Deus sou um pervertido!"

S: Desculpe, Darien (ao perceber que ela disse Darien ela começa a chorar mais ainda)

D: Xiiiii, Xiiiii. Calma eu estou aqui! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas estou aqui para te proteger, não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça com você! " Ai que chero bom... Pare com isso Darien! Não é o momento... Mas é tão cheiroso...Para de uma vez... Ela ficou assim triste por eu ser um Chiba? Será que ela é alguma empregada e está com vergonha? porém eu não ligo para isso!" Ai, Serena fala comigo... O que aconteceu?

S: " O que aconteceu foi você... Por que você tinha que ser o melhor amigo do meu onii? E agora o que eu vou dizer para ele? Se eu falar para ele o que aconteceu tenho certeza que ele acaba com a amizade de vocês... Mas eu sei que ele gosta muito de você. O que eu faço?"

**-----Capítulo de hoje---**

----Em Tókio----

Andrew começa a arrumar suas malas e alguém entra no quarto.

Mulher de longos cabelos azuis: Onde você pensa que vai?

And: Vou para Juban! Usa precisa de mim mãe!

Mãe: Ai que lindo! Se vocês fossem irmãos de verdade não se preocupariam tanto assim com o outro...

And: Deixe disso mãe! Eu me preocuparia com ela de qualquer jeito!

Mãe: Mudando um pouco de assunto... O que aconteceu com serena?

Andrew: Serena??? (com uma gota na cabeça)Ah! É ela também se chama Serena! "Será que eu deveria ter contado isso para o Mamoru? Talvez ela tenha se apresentado como Serena e ele não pode protege-la do Baka! Se bem que conhecendo ela... Se ela nem deve ter se apresentado... Ela fica tão diferente...

Mãe: O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA?

And: Desculpe, ela me ligou e disse que estava com saudades "Eu não posso dizer a verdade para ela, não posso dizer que ela me ligou aos prantos"

Mãe: e você só vai por isso?

And: Eu também sinto falta dela, senhora.

Mãe: Não me chame de senhora!

And: Desculpe, mãe...

Mãe: Que lindo!

And: Eu sempre te chamei de mãe..

Mãe: É que você se preoculpa tanto com a Usagi, parece vaté que são namorados.

And: O que é isso (com cara de espanto) Nós somos irmãos!

Mãe: Você sabe que não são irmãos de verdade!

And: É como se fossemos.

Mãe: Não teria problema algúm se vocês namorassem e quem sabe se casassem. A nossa furtuna ficaria conosco. E vocês se gostam de qualquer jeito...

And: Já vou mãe..

Mãe: Não vai me responder?

And: Você não me perguntou nada.

Mãe: Ah! É verdade!

And: Vou pedir ao motorista para me levar ao aeroporto.

Mãe: Vá com Deus meu filho!

And: Fique com ele mãe! " Usa e eu... Só Ukuko mesmo... Usa é muito linda mesmo..,. Mas não... Ela é só uma criança... Bem... Nem tanto assim...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí gostaram? Me falem!!!!!! por favor...

Fiquei sem ideias... vocês poderiam me dar uma sugestão...

Tá eu sei que a história está seguindo por um outro caminho, mas quem disse que a vida é facil e até eu receber um review que me faça mudar completamente de opinião os próximos 7 capítulos já estão prontos esperando para serem digitados... Originalmente esse era o capítulo 6 mas está sendo publicado como o 9 e isso foi por causa de um de meus reviews, espero que continuen sabe... Isso pode me dar ideias não estou escrevendo o "um novo começo para Sailor moon r" pois estou completamente sem ideias, na verdade eu tenho algumas ideias mas não sei como coloca-las se alguém puder... Me ajudem!!!!!! Por favor... Preciso de ideias...

Ai!... Sim eu juro que esses capítulo anterior... Nos capítulos anteriores servem para alguma coisa tá? Eu sei eu sei que o capítulo em sí foi curto, mas é só para criar uma pequena tensão e ficar mais dividido as coisas para se poder entender direito o sentimento, as ações e os pensamentos dos personagens. por favor não me chingem...


	10. Uma lembrança

**Título: She, onii-san(My best friend) and I**

**Capítulo 10: Uma lembrança**

**Autora: Joyce.Mamoru**

**Colaborador: Todos os que leem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza para a autora que pessoas leem suas fics.**

Motoki se lembra de um fato que acontecei a quatro meses atras...

Usagi não teve aula pois era conselho de classe (um dia que os professores tiram para descutir o rendimento escolar de cada aluno), então Motoki chega em casa após sua aula, ele queria perguntar algo para Usagi que ele escutou na escola. Quando ele chegou perto do quarto de Usagi, a porta do quarto estava aberta e Usagi estava cantarolando(Geralmente era o que ela fazia ao escovar os dentes)

**Motoki: **Bem..., já que não teve aula ela deve ter acordado agora a pouco.

Motoki entra no quarto e olha para a porta do banheiro que também estava aberta, então ele se aproximou, e quando chegou mais perto percebeu que ele estava errado em seus pensamentos. Usagi estava tomando banho e ele ficou sem reação completamente congelado diante da mulher que estava a sua frente, que agora já não cantarolava, cantava uma linda melodia, que despertou um sentimento estranho em Motoki, ele ficou parado adimirando Usagi, olhando suas curvas, seu longo cabelo, suas longas e perfeitas pernas e...

**Motoki**:"Como ela cresceu!" e voltou a observa-la... "Não... Isso já é de mais Motoki, Saia daqui logo."

...NA HORA DO JANTAR...

Motoki, Usagi e Shingo estavam jantando sozinhos já que seus pais estavam em uma viagem de negócios. E Motoki não parava de olhar para Usagi.

**Motoki: **"Será que ela tem namorado?" E só esse pensamento já o deixava com muita raiva.

**Usagi: **O que foi onii-san?

**Motoki**: NADA!

**Shingo**: Por que você está olhando desse jeito para a Usa-Baka?

**Usagi:** Rurummmmmmm (um rosnadoi, não sei representar isso não, qualquer sugestão, bem vinda será!)

**Motoki:** Por nada eu só escutei uns boatos sobre ela, mas... Não sei!

**Usagi e Shingo: **O QUE?

**Motoki:** Ouvi dizer que Usa estava namorando um garoto lá da escola...

Shingo começa a rir..

**Shingo**: Usa-Baka namorando? Isso só pode ser uma piada! ( e vai para o seu quarto aos risos)

**Usagi:** IDIOTA! Por que eu não posso estar namorando??!!!!!!!!!!

Motoki fica pasmo

**Motoki:** É verdade?

Usagi se vira para motoki, e abre um sorriso

**Usagi:** Claro que não! Se eu estivesse namorando você seria o primeiro a saber!

Motoki fica sério

**Motoki**: Não tem como eu ser o primeiro a saber!

Usagi abre um sorriso

**Usagi:** Tem sim! Se eu um dia namorar você vai ser o primeiro a saber!

**Motoki:** Já tem alguém em mente?

**Usagi:** Sim, mas não vai acontecer nada entre nós dois.

**Motoki:** EXISTE ALGUÉM TÃO IDIOTA ASSIM?

**Usagi**: Ele não é idiota!

**Motoki:** Eu conheço ele? Ele estuda na nossa escola?

**Usagi: **Sim ele estuda na nossa escola, e sim você o conhece muito bem...

**Motoki:** Então você poderia me.. (Usagi coloca o dedo indicador na boca dele, e ele estranhamente uma vontade de beijar o dedo dela) "Eu devo estar maluco, ela é minha irmã!"

**NOTA: ELES NÂO SÂO IRMÃOS!!**

**Usagi:** Não fale mais nada meu amor! Se eu algum dia eu for namorar alguém eu juro que você vai saber ( ela beija o rosto dele e depois o abraça)

**Motoki**: Obrigado, por confiar em mim... Meu amor!

...Fim do capítulo...

E aí gostaram? Espero que sim espero os comentários

Ainda sem telefone e portanto sem internet, então só de vez em quando ok?

Que tal toda a quinta-feira eu atualizar? está bem para vocês?

Obrigada por lerem a minha fic


	11. O dia seguinte

**She, onii-san(My best friend) and I**

**Capítulo 11- O dia seguinte**

**Autora: Joyce.Mamoru**

**Colaborador: Todos os que leem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza a autora que pessoas leem suas fics.**

No dia seguinte ao encontro de Serena com Darien em seu apartamento, Serena se dirigia a escola em seus Odangos e em seu uniforme, ambos impecaveis. Serena estava maquiada corretamente (Ainda não era o seu melhor, mas já era muito bem).

Ao chegar na escola todos começaram à olhar para Serena admirando a beleza dela. Se escutava cuxixos de garotos e garotas perguntando quem era aquela garota.

Logo atraz de Serena estaciona um carro e todos olham para a pessoa que agora saia do carro: Um homem alto de cabelos negros com um óculos escuro que lhe cobria os olhos.

Esse garoto foi andando em direção a Serena, e todos o acompanharam com o olhar, Serena olha para traz e ve o homem, Quem é ele?- ela pensa. Logo o homem tira os óculos revelando ser nada mais nada menos que...

Serena: Darien?

Algumas garotas: Quem ela pensa que é para tratar ele tão intimamente?

Darien:(Abre um sorriso) Bom dia... Sere-chan!

Todas as garotas ficam de boca aberta, Como ele pode tratar aquela garota tão intimamente?- Se perguntavam todos naquele lugar

Serena fecha um pouco o cenho

Serena: Eu não te dei autorização para me chamar assim...

Darien se aproxima e sussura perto do ouvido dela...

Darien: Pensei que eu pudia... Depois do que quase aconteceu entre nós...

Serena se assusta

Serena: Do que você está falando?

Darien: Não lembra mesmo? (Ela nega com a cabeça) Bem... De qualquer modo, se você tem o direito de me chamar pelo meu primeiro ou segundo nome eu tenho o direito de te chamar como eu quiser ( Voz sexy)

Serena: " Sabia que não iria prestar... Eu não deveria ter começado a clama-lo pelo nome dele"

Tenchi: Oi, Gatinha é nova por aqui?

Darien o olha com raiva

Darien: Cale a boca! Ela não te deu autorização para ser chamada por estes apelidinhos! Ela não é sua namorada ou coisa do tipo!

Vitoru: O que é isso Mamoru-kun! Você nunca falou com ninguém assim antes!

Darien: Ninguem nunca tinha merecido antes!

Kyo: Meu Deus! E eu que pensei que você gostava da Tsukino-san! Essa garota te pegou de jeito!

Darien fica completamente vermelho juntamente com Serena que ao mesmo tempo estava espantada

Serena: " Ele gostando de mim?"

Makoto: Serena-chan?

Serena se vira para Makoto

Serena: (Abre um sorriso) Bom dia Lita! Como vai?

Tenchi: Serena-chan?

Kyo: Lita?

Vitoru: Quanta intimidade!

Makoto: Você está linda hoje! Aceitou as dicas, né?

Rei: Que dicas? "Ela deveria me dar dicas. Eu faço parte do fã-clube CHIBA 4ever E não essa desconhecida! Claro que eu não falo muito com essa mulher-macho, mas..."

Makoto: Algumas coisas que não dizem respeito a você! Mas você ficou realmente bonita! Sua primeira aula é de matematica com Haruka-Sensei não é?

Serena: Sim... Por que?

Makoto: Vamos juntas!

Rei: Ela não pode ir! Se ela é uma aluna nova ela tem que falar com a diretora!

Makoto: Mas ela já estuda aqui! Não é mesmo Serena Tsukino?

Rei: Tsukino? Você quer dizer... Odango Atama?

Serena fecha o cenho

Serena: Do que você me chamou?!!!!!

Rei: Odango Atama!!!

Serena tenta avançar e bater em Rei, mas é detida por Darien. Serena olha para Darien que está segurando sua sintura e ele nega com a cabeça, então ela se acalma e ele solta ela. Darien se vira par a Rei e começa a falar.

Darien: Se alguém aqui falar mal de Serena, ou se referir a ela com algúm adjetivo pejorativo... Vai se ver comigo! Será como se fosse comigo! Eu digo isso primcipalmente para você senhorita Hino!

Rei: Mas eu...

Darien: Mas nada! Entendeu o que eu disse ou não?

Rei: Sim, Mamoru-Sa...(Darien fecha o cenho) Mamoru-Senpai...

Darien: Ainda bem! ( Se vira para Serena) Você está bem?

Serena: Sim... Obrigada (Falou esse baixo)

Darien sorri

Darien: Disponha( Ele depois segurou o queicho de Serena, e se aproximou dela devagar, vai chegando e chegando cada vez mais perto... De repente vira o rosto dela e beija sua bochecha. Serena fica vermelha, e depois ele sussurra uma coisa em seu ouvido)Isso é uma prévia... Depois quando não tiver ninguém por perto vou querer um beijo de verdade, afinal posso te ver todos os dias, não? (Voltando a falar normal e já afastado) Te vejo por aí... Tchau Sere-chan!

...NO MEIO DA AULA...

Rei: E aí garota intereceira, porquê não volta para o lugar de onde veio? Só por que fez lavagem cerebral no Mamoru-san

Serena: Mamoru-Senpai!

Rei da um tapa na face de Serena

Rei: Nunca mais me corrija! Não sei o que você fez com ele, mas não vai continuar assim! Você acha que uma CDF sem classe, sem jeito como você não merece estar em uma escolacomo a nossa ou estar perto do Mamoru-Senpai!

Haruka: Senhorita Hino!

O sinal toca e Serena sai correndo

Em outro lugar da escola Darien e seus amigos se encontram com Motoki que acabara de chegar.

Darien: E aí Motoki! o que você faz aqui tão cedo? você não viria só na sexta-feira?

Motoki: Sou eu quem deveria fazer perguntas por aqui! Você não deveria tomar conta de minha irmã?

Darien: Me desculpe eu não encontrei ela, mas o que aconteceu? Aconteceu algo com ela?

Motoki: Ela me ligou aos prantos! Algo a ver com um garoto que fez algo com ela, mas não sei o que!

Darien: (Se espanta) Meu Deus cara! O que será que aconteceu? Eu não escutei nada sobre isso!"Quem seria capaz de atacar uma garota feia como ela deve ser... Bem... Ela é feia não é?"

Motoki: Não creio que seja isso que você está pensando...Espero(com raiva),mas conhecendo minha irmã... O jeito que ela estava... Não foi pouca coisa, ela não parou de chorar nem quando eu disse que eu viria mais cedo... Mas mudando de assunto...

E você? O que tem feito? Finalmente arranjou uma namorada fixa, uma domadora, ou continua atacando uma por uma?

Kyo: Na mesma!

Motoki: Olha que um dia desses você pode encontrar uma garota que não vai cair em seus truques e você perderá a cabeça por ela!

Tenchi: Acho que isso já aconteceu...

Vitoru: Nunca vi ele fazer o que ele fez hoje por nenhuma outra...

Motoki: Que garota?

Darien: Uma cabecinha de vento por aí... Falando dela...

Serena sai correndo pela saída da escola olha para todos os lados e vê o culpado por tudo aquilo, e isso a deixa com muita raiva, mas depois ela vê ele com eles, abre um grande sorriso e vai correndo ao encontro dele.

Eu me virei e a vi, ela saia correndo da escola e quando me viuu, percebi muita raiva em seu olhar, mas de repente vi ela dar um grande sorriso. "Como Serena fica linda quando sorri!"Ela vem em minha direção " Eu sabia ela não resiste a mim, ninguén resiste!" Passo a mão pelo meu cabelo,mas... ela passa por mim e se joga em cima de Motoki. Eles caem no chão e ficam em uma posição constrangedora.

Kyo: Que descarada!!!

...FIM DO CAPÍTULO...

Gostaram? Sim? Não? Comentem! Eu quero seus comententários!

Obrigada a todos os que já comentaram aquí! Muito obrigada!! Eu me importo muito com eles!

Para não ficar uma coisa chata! quando ela vai publicar outro capítulo? Mesmo eu já tendo 2 capítulos escritos essa semana eu vou colocar 1 por semana toda quinta-feira da história que eu estiver mais inspirada ou simplesmente das três que eu estou escrevendo.

Até quinta-feira!!!!!

Bye bye...


	12. A Descoberta e o novo sentimento

**She, onii-san (My best friend) and I**

**Capítulo 12- A Descoberta e o novo sentimento do Darien**

**Autora: Joyce.Mamoru**

**Colaborador: Todos os que lêem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza a autora que pessoas lêem suas fics.**

**Motoki: Você não deveria ficar se jogando em cima de qualquer um assim (abraçando Serena que está sobre ele)**

**Darien: Vocês se conhecem? (Pergunta, com um incomodo no olhar por estar vendo seu melhor amigo abraçando Serena)**

**Serena: Eu não me jogo em cima de qualquer um assim, meu amor! Só de você! (Eles se levantam, e ficam olhando um para o outro)**

**Vitoru: Vocês são namorados? (Serena, Motoki e Darien se espantam)**

**Serena, Motoki e Darien: NAMORADOS?**

**Serena e Motoki voltam a olhar um para o outro e começam a rir sem parar, e simultaneamente dizem: Claro que não!**

**Serena: Deixa de ser um pervertido(Serena e motoki completamente vermelhos)**

**Tenchi: Então por que vocês estão vermelhos?**

**Serena: Bem... Por que... Por que...(Ainda mais vermelha)**

**Motoki: Por que tem uns idiotas insinuando coisas sobre ela e seu irmão mais velho!**

**Todos os garotos: Irmãos!!!?**

**Serena: Na verdade Onii-chan! Não é? (Motoki assente) Eu não disse que tinha um irmão mais velho que era meu onii? Aqui está! (Aponta para Motoki) Andrew onii-chan!**

**Darien: Ma... Mas o nome dele é Motoki!**

**Motoki: Bem... Motoki Andrew Furuhata na verdade!**

**Serena: Vamos And...(Darien segura serena pelo braço)**

**Darien: Espere aí... Mas Motoki disse que o nome da irmã dele se chamava Usagi!**

**Serena: Usagi Serena Tsukino, ou também conhecida como Usagi Serena Tsukino Furuhata!**

**Darien: Ma... Mas ela quando era pequena...**

**Motoki: Ela mudou né? **

**Darien: Sim... Es... Espere aí ela está muito diferente da foto que você me deu dela no natal!**

**Serena: Que foto? (Darien larga o braço dela tira a carteira tira uma foto de lá e entrega para Serena) "Por que ele tem uma foto minha na carteira dele?" (Serena Olha a foto e se espanta) MOTOKI POR QUE VOCÊ DEU ESSA FOTO PARA ELE?**

**Motoki: Bem... Eu...**

**Darien: Você mudou tanto assim em tão pouco tempo?**

**Serena se vira para darien e da uma gargalhada**

**Serena: Essa foto foi tirada no Halloween passado! Uma colega minha fez uma festa a fantasia! Só que todas as fantasias tinham que fazer as pessoas ficarem feias! Vê aqui? (Aponta para uma pessoa da foto) Essa aqui é Minako Aino!**

**Darien: O que?!!**

**Vitoru: Você conhece Minako Aino?**

**Serena: Mina-chan? Claro ela é uma de minhas melhores amigas!**

**Tenchi: Não acredito!**

**Motoki: Acredite! De vez em quando essas duas juntas me enche o saco! ( Serena faz um bico)**

**Serena: Mou!**

**Motoki: É verdade!**

**Serena: Mentiroso! (Abre um sorriso) De qualquer modo...**

**Motoki: Vamos embora meu amor?**

**Serena: Claro querido!**

**Kyo: Tem certeza que são só "irmãos"?**

**Serena: O QUE MAIS SERIAMOS?**

**Motoki: Mais nada meu amor! Vamos?**

**Darien: Vocês vão ficar sozinhos?... Digo... Na mesma casa?**

**Serena: Claro! Onde mais? Você queria que ele dormisse na casa de uma namorada? Deixa de ser Baka Mamoru-Senpai! (Darien fecha o cenho) Desculpe Darien...**

**(Motoki fecha o cenho por um instante, mas logo abre um sorriso).**

**Motoki: Que bom que vocês se tornaram amigos! Não pensei que vocês se tornariam amigos em tão pouco tempo... Que bom! (Serena e Darien ficam vermelhos, depois Serena olha para Darien mostrando-lhe a língua indo para casa com Motoki, e os amigos dele começam a rir).**

**Kyo: Essa garota é hilariante Darien!**

**Tenchi: Mas de algum modo ela mudou bastante não acham?**

**Vitoru: Deve ter cido a noticia da vinda do "irmãozinho", se é que me entendem...**

**Darien: CALEM A BOCA! SEUS... SEUS HENTAI!!!MOTOKI SERIA INCAPAZ... (Darien se lembra de todas as vezes que escutou o amigo falar sobre Usagi. Sempre dizia o quanto ela era linda e o quanto sentia vontade de bater em todos os garotos que se aproximavam dela. Motoki lhe confidenciou algumas vezes que nutria um sentimento deferente por ela e que não sabia explicar, e que ficava muito feliz por saber que ela nunca tinha tido um namorado).**

**Vitoru: Parece que Motoki vai dormir na casa da namorada a final! **

**Kyo: No final ele não é gay como eu pensei quando Mamoru disse que ele nunca tinha tido namorado, ou que ele nunca ficou com garota alguma. Mas sabendo que o objeto do desejo dele está no quarto ao lado, dá para entendê-lo. Bom... Tsukino-san tem o seu charme, digamos assim...**

**Darien: Calem as bocas! Eu já falei que ele não é dessas coisas! "Eu espero..."**

**Tenchi: O que aconteceu Mamoru? Com ciúmes?**

**Darien: Cla.. Claro que não! Só... Só não dá para ficar aqui escutando vocês falando estas besteiras! (Completamente vermelho) "Será eu... Eu com ciúmes da Sere-chan?"**

**...Fim do Capítulo...**

**Terminado quarta-feira, 5 de março de 2008 ás 02:39:42AM**

**O que acharam? Gostaram? Espero que sim!**

**Comentem! Até quinta!**


	13. Conversas e um mal entendido

She, onii-san(My best friend) and I

Capítulo 13- Conversas e um mal entendido

Autora: Joyce.Mamoru

Colaboradores: Todos os que leem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza a autora que pessoas leem suas fics.

...NA CASA DA USAGI E DO MOTOKI...

Serena está abraçada em Motoki que está completamente vermelho

Motoki: Mas e aí Usa... Meu amor... Diz o que aconteceu com você? Por que você estava daquele jeito?

Serena: Bom... Você sabe como eu fico quando eu não conheço as pessoas que estão perto de mim...

Motoki: IH!! É mesmo! Você é totalmente diferente! Certamente você exagerou com alguém é arranjou uma briga com ela... Você fica insuportavel!

Serena: Mou! Não exagere! Não é tanta diferença assim!!

Motoki: EXAGERADO? olha só para... Espere aí! O que aconteceu com você?

Serena: Como assim?

Motoki: Bem... Você não está em um de seus melhores dias, mas... Você está um pouco... arrumadinha... NÃO!!

Serena: Não, o que?

Motoki: Você não está namorando... Está?

Motoki fecha o cenho e Serena fica completamente vermelha e olha para o lado.

Serena: Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa ideia?

Motoki: Então por que... Espere aí eu já sei!!

Serena: Sabe o que?

Motoki: É por causa do Mamoru! (Serena completamente vermelha)

Serena: O QUE AQUELE BAKA TEM COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE NAMORADO?

Motoki: Não é isso!

Serena: Então é o que?

Motoki: Bem...

Serena: Bem?

Motoki: Bom é que primeiramente... Deixe-me lembrar...(coloca a mão no queixo, como que para ajuda-lo a se lembrar) Você o chamou de Senpai! (Serena fica vermelha) E depois você o chamou apenas de Darien.(Serena muito mais vermelha) Vocês são amigos! Não são?

Serena: Ehhhh?

Motoki: Eu não vejo outra explicação para você te-lo chamado assim. E em tão pouco tempo! Se não for isso não vejo outra explicação! " A não ser que... Não... Eu matava ele... Bem... Seria uma boa disputa!"

Serena: Que outra explicação?

--Flash back--

D: Shiiii.( colocando o indicador em sua boca) Nos dois casos você fica linda (Serena fica vermelha) Sem duvida totalmente linda. Serena?

S: Si...Sim?

D: (Dá um leve sorriso) Como você consegue fazer isso, quando tantas mulheres já tentaram e não conseguiram e você tão rapido conseguiu? Me diz como?

S: Consegui o quê?

D: (Dá um outro sorriso)Me deixar louco...

Serena enfurecida e se distancia

Como ele ousa ele pode dizer isso para ele? ele poderia ser um DEUS GREGO, mas não tinha esse direito, e ainda com uma voz baixa e quase sexy...- Serena pensava

S: Como você...

D: Como você consegue me deixar louco por você, se nos conhecemos a tão pouco tempo?

Serena fica sem reação com a declaração, ou seria um desabafo? Então Mamoru age e vai se aproximando de Usagi para beija-la. Se aproxima, se aproxima, aproxima... Usagi fechou os olhos já se preparando para o beijo, quando eles estavam à sentimetros um do outro...

Serena balança a cabeça

Serena: " Não, não, pare de pensar nisso!" Ele é realmente só um amigo! "É só isso, não é?"

Motoki: Que bom então! " Que pena seria divertido!!... Será mesmo? Ele sempre foi tão... Conquistador!" Me diga o que tinha acontecido com você? Quem fez algo de mal para você?

Serena: Mamoru...

Motoki: O que?

Serena: Você gosta muito dele?

Motoki: Ufa... Você sabe que sim! Ele é o meu MELHOR AMIGO NO MUNDO! Lembra eu falei dele para você! O meu amigo que perdeu a memória e os pais quando era pequeno! Ele é como se fosse meu irmão! E vocês se dando bem... É uma grande alegria para mim, mas por que a pergunta?

Serena: Por nada! " Não sabia que era tanto! Eu não posso fazer isso com o meu onii!"

Motoki: Então me fale o que aconteceu!

Serena: Como era o primeiro dia de aula, e estava cedo. Eu fui para a quadra para ler uns mangas, mas tinha uns garotos lá. Eu não estava nem ligando muito para eles, então... então uma bola acertou a minha cabeça e... e... (Serena estava chorando muito) Por favor... eu não quero... mas falar... nisso!

Motoki: Mas se você não me contar eu não saberei o que aconteceu!

Serena: É melhor... Esquecer!

Motoki: Então só me diz quem foi!

Serena: É melhor esquecer! "É para o seu bem, também!" Me prometa que vai esquecer!

Motoki: Mas...

Serena: Mas nada... Me prometa!

Motoki: Eu... Eh... "Eu acho que vou me arrepender! Mas não posso dizer não para ela." Prometo!

Serena volta a se jogar em cima de Motoki e fica em seu colo (Eu disse que eles tinham se afastado?)

Serena: Obrigada!

Motoki sorri

Motoki: É só esse idiota "ou idiotas, não sei, acho que era apenas um, mas..."não fazer você chorar mais!

Serena: Ele não vai! Eu sei disso! Com você comigo... Ninguém vai!

Motoki: Já ia esquecendo... A Ami vai vir para aqui também! Vocês vão estudar juntas outra vez!

Serena: Que bom! (ela beija o rosto dele) "Como se eu não soubesse"

Motoki dá um beijo no rosto de Serena e neste exato momento a porta do apartamento se abre e uma pessoa inexperada entra e fica em choque com a visão a sua frente. Alguns instantes depois...

Darien: Motoki!!

Motoki: Oi Mamoru-kun! (Ainda com Serena em seu colo)

Darien: Isso são modos? "Ele não pode fazer isso com a minha Usagi!" Ela é sua irmã! Você não sabia que isso é incesto?!

...Fim do capítulo...

Desculpe pela demora! As férias acabaram e as aulas estão puxadas! Eu acordo as 4 da manha e chego em casa as 10:30 da noite e eu não tenho tempo para nada ainda penso em colocar 1 capítulo por semana, mas agora só uma das histórias! Vocês me mandam um e-mail ou um review dizendo qual vocês preferem que eu atualize e eu atualizarei! Obrigada a todos!

...Special Thanks to...

Lilly Angel88

Acdy-chan

o0Beatriz0o

Tamy Morete

sakusasuke

kawaii.nel-chan

Kagome-DarkAngel

Hannah Burnett

Sylvana Melo

E acrecentando... Muitas novidades por vir... Quem viver verá!! e se eu viver também!!

Segunda-feira, 24 de março de 2008

segunda-feira, 24 de março de 2008

00:26:54


	14. Uma conversa sem grandes respostas

**She, onii-san(My best friend) and I**

**Capítulo 14- Uma conversa sem quandes respostas**

**Autora: Joyce.Mamoru**

**Colaboradores: Todos os que leem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza a autora que pessoas leem suas fics.**

**...**

**Nos capítulo anterior...**

**Motoki: Mas e aí Usa... Meu amor... Diz o que aconteceu com você? Por que você estava daquele jeito?**

**Serena: Bom... Você sabe como eu fico quando eu não conheço as pessoas que estão perto de mim...**

**Motoki: IH!! É mesmo! Você é totalmente diferente! Certamente você exagerou com alguém é arranjou uma briga com ela... Você fica insuportavel!**

**...**

**Motoki: Você não está namorando... Está? **

**Motoki fecha o cenho e Serena fica completamente vermelha e olha para o lado.**

**Serena: Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa ideia?**

**Motoki: Então por que... Espere aí eu já sei!!**

**Serena: Sabe o que?**

**Motoki: É por causa do Mamoru! (Serena completamente vermelha)**

**Serena: O QUE AQUELE BAKA TEM COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE NAMORADO?**

**...**

**Motoki: Que bom então! " Que pena seria divertido!!... Será mesmo? Ele sempre foi tão... Conquistador!" Me diga o que tinha acontecido com você? Quem fez algo de mal para você?**

**Serena:Mamoru...**

**Motoki: O que?**

**Serena: Você gosta muito dele?**

**Motoki: Ufa... Você sabe que sim! Ele é o meu MELHOR AMIGO NO MUNDO! Lembra eu falei dele para você! O meu amigo que perdeu a memória e os pais quando era pequeno! Ele é como se fosse meu irmão! E vocês se dando bem... É uma grande alegria para mim, mas por que a pergunta? **

**Serena: Por nada! " Não sabia que era tanto! Eu não posso fazer isso com o meu onii!"**

**...**

**Motoki: Já ia esquecendo... A Ami vai vir para aqui também! Vocês vão estudar juntas outra vez!**

**Serena: Que bom! (ela beija o rosto dele) "Como se eu não soubesse"**

**Motoki dá um beijo no rosto de Serena e neste exato momento a porta do apartamento se abre e uma pessoa inexperada entra e fica em choque com a visão a sua frente. Alguns instantes depois...**

**Darien: Motoki!!**

**Motoki: Oi Mamoru-kun! (Ainda com Serena em seu colo)**

**Darien: Isso são modos? "Ele não pode fazer isso com a minha Usagi!" Ela é sua irmã! Você não sabia que isso é incesto?!**

**...**

**...Capítulo de Hoje...**

**...AINDA NA CASA DA USAGI E DO MOTOKI...**

**Serena Sai do colo de Motoki, completamente vermelha!**

**Serena: Seu hentai!! Nós não estavamos fazendo nada!! Eu só fui dar um beijo NO ROSTO dele por agradecimento... Por um... uma boa noticia. E se, Se acontecesse alguma coisa, que NÃO aconteceu! Não seria isso que você pensou! "Por que eu estou me explicando para ele?" Ele NÃO é meu irmão de sangue! Nossos pais se casaram depois que já tinhamos nascidos! E Meu pai sanguíneo pode se chamar Ken também, mas não é FURUHATA é TSU-KI-NO! PORTANTO NÂO SOMOS IRMÃOS!!**

**Darien: Desculpe eu não tive a intenção... " Por que ela simplesmente não negou e pronto! Por que ela disse que eles não eram irmãos? Minha Usagi você não está cogitando essa possibilidade está? Por favor meu Deus... Não permita isso!"**

**Motoki: Não? Você chega nos acusando de INCESTO e não quis ofender?! "Por que ele está tão preocupado? Será..."**

**Serena: Não ligue meu amor... Ele é um sem noção! ( Ela se vira para Darien) Afinal o que o senhor faz aquí! Por que não bateu na porta? Não aprendeu a bater na porta não?**

**Darien fecha o cenho**

**Serena: O que foi?!**

**Darien: Não me trate formalmente!**

**Serena fica vermelha**

**Serena: Não vai responder não!!**

**Darien: Desculpe... Não pensei que fosse interromper algo...**

**Motoki: Você não minterrompeu nada! Entre meu amigo! Fique a vontade! sinta-se em casa pegue o que quiser!**

**Darien da um olhar estranho para Serena e ela fica sm entender o que aquele olhar significava.**

**Serena: Ok... Então eu acho que... Eu vou tomar banho! Bem... Até mais meu amor... Até Mamoru...**

**Um grande silêncio se segue após a partida de Serena, até que é quebrado pela própria que ao longe agora cantarolava uma música e podia se escutar na sala onde eles estavam.**

**Darien: " Que anjo! Nunca tinha escutado um anjo cantando tão docemente assim antes... Que música linda é essa? Queria escutar todos os dias... Mas não seria a mesma coisa se não fosse ela..."**

**Motoki: No que está pensando?**

**Darien: "Na sua irmã e na sua voz de anjo! Em que mais eu estaria pensando?" Em nada... nada. E aí como vão as coisas?**

**Motoki: Indo... indo... Amigão... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?**

**Darien: Claro amigão!**

**Motoki: Que diabos você está fazendo aquí!!**

**Darien: Parece que interrompendo seus planos de seduzir uma menor! ( Com um ar sério)**

**Motoki: O que você está insinuando?**

**Darien: Você sabe muito bem!!**

**Motoki: Não não sei não. (Vermelho, e fingindo não saber)**

**Serena: Eu vim impedir sua tentativa de seduzir a sua irmãzinha, cabeça de vento e MENOR DE IDADE!**

**Motoki: Não chame ela assim! Eu vou descobrir quem começou a chama-la assim e essa pessoa vai ver! Vou acabar com a raça dessa pessoa! Por causa dessa cara minha irmã chorou muito, e ele vai pagar com lágrimas de sangue! E olha que eu te pedi para tomar conta dela!**

**Darien Se assusta pelo tom de voz do Motoki**

**Darien: Desculpe meu amigo eu não..." Espere aí... Quando ele descobrir? Ela não contou para ele que era eu? Por que? Será que ela queria me proteger? (Ele sorriu com esse pensamento)" Você não sabe quem começou?**

**Motoki: Não! Ela não quis me contar...( Começa a gargalhar) Por um momento eu pensei que teria sido você! Mas ela só queria me perguntar se eu gostaqva de você e tal... Você sabe né Mamoru você é meu melhor amigo e nada vai mudar isso! Então me conta quem fez isso com ela?!**

_**Darien: Acho melhor ELA te contar! "Com isso eu ganho tempo! Pode não ser pelo motivo que eu esperava, mas ela me salvou"**_

_**Motoki: Bom... Parece que não é tão meu amigo assim (Darien olha para ele com um olhar interrogativo) Você me acusou de estar seduzindo uma menor. 1**_º **Eu ainda sou menor, pelas proximas duas semanas, mas ainda menor, então sem comentários. 2**º** Ela NÃO é minha irmã! Entendido... Chiba?**

_**D: Entender eu entendi,mas...**_

_**Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi...**_

**...Fim do capítulo...**

**Desculpe pela demora! As aulas estão puxadas! Eu acordo as 4 da manha e chego em casa as 10:30 da noite. Não estou com tempo para nada! Eu pretendo colocar 1 capítulo por semana, mas está difícil estou com 16 matéria na faculdade, e eu estou ficando maluca! Como eu disse anteriormente agora só uma das histórias, então vocês me mandam um e-mail ou um review dizendo qual vocês preferem que eu atualize e eu atualizarei! Mas já vou avisando que a proxima será ****A mudança após o vestibular, e depois um de Novo ínicio de sailor moon r- Aleluia. ****Obrigada a todos!**

**Terça-feira, 1 de abril de 2008**

**23:14:31**


	15. Um computador de bolso com interface

**She, onii-san(My best friend) and I**

**Capítulo 15- Um computador de bolso com interface digital e olhares**

**Autora: Joyce.Mamoru **

**Co-autor: ****Yosuki.Chiba**

**Colaboradores: Todos os que lêem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza aos autores que pessoas leem suas fics.**

**Obrigado à **

**Denise **

**YueSalles**

**sakusasuke**

**Lilly Angel88**

**o0Beatriz0o**

**...**

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Serena: **Seu hentai!! Nós não estavamos fazendo nada!! Eu só fui dar um beijo NO ROSTO dele por agradecimento... Por um... uma boa noticia. E se, Se acontecesse alguma coisa, que NÃO aconteceu! Não seria isso que você pensou! "Por que eu estou me explicando para ele?" Ele NÃO é meu irmão de sangue! Nossos pais se casaram depois que já tinhamos nascidos! E Meu pai sanguíneo pode se chamar Ken também, mas não é FURUHATA é TSU-KI-NO! PORTANTO NÂO SOMOS IRMÃOS!!

**Darien: **Desculpe eu não tive a intenção... " Por que ela simplesmente não negou e pronto! Por que ela disse que eles não eram irmãos? Minha Usagi você não está cogitando essa possibilidade está? Por favor meu Deus... Não permita isso!"

**...**

**Motoki: **Que diabos você está fazendo aquí!!

**Darien: **Parece que interrompendo seus planos de seduzir uma menor! ( Com um ar sério)

**Motoki: **O que você está insinuando?

**Darien: **Você sabe muito bem!!

**Motoki: **Não não sei não. (Vermelho, e fingindo não saber)

**Darien****: **Eu vim impedir sua tentativa de seduzir a sua irmãzinha, cabeça de vento e MENOR DE IDADE!

**...**

_**Motoki: **_Bom... Parece que não é tão meu amigo assim (Darien olha para ele com um olhar interrogativo) Você me acusou de estar seduzindo uma menor. 1º Eu ainda sou menor, pelas proximas duas semanas, mas ainda menor, então sem comentários. 2º Ela NÃO é minha irmã! Entendido... Chiba?

_**D: **_Entender eu entendi,mas...

_Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi..._

**...Capítulo de Hoje...**

**...AINDA NA CASA DA USAGI E DO MOTOKI...**

**Darien: **Que barulho é esse?

**Moshi, Moshi... Hello... The phone is ringing...**

**Darien: **Que diabos é isso?

Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi...

**Moshi, Moshi... Hello... The phone is ringing...**

**Darien:** É um telefone?

**Motoki: **Não exatamente... Digamos que seja um computador de bolso com interface digital progetor de voz acoplado com um indutor de imagem que progeta uma imagem 3d fazendo com que surja imagens reais diante dos falantes.

Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi...

**Moshi, Moshi... Hello... The phone is ringing...**

**Darien: **Hãaaaa... Desde quando você fala coisas tão inteligiveis, ou entende dessas coisas?

Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi...

**Moshi, Moshi... Hello... The phone is ringing...**

**Motoki: **Bem desde... Hahahaha! Foi a Usa que disse e eu só decorei!

Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi...

**Moshi, Moshi... Hello... ****The phone is ringing...**

**Darien: **Ela parece ser bem inteligente... Mas como é QUE SE ATENDE ESSA COISA já está me dando nos nervos!!

**Motoki: **Bem deixe-me ver...( Ele pega um objeto rosa) Acho que é só apertar esse botão... (Motoki aperta o botão, o objeto começa a tremer e ele coloca o objeto no chão e saiu uma imagem 3d da Ame no tamanho original que começa a falar rapidamente...)

**Ame: **SERENA!!

**Motoki: **Não Usa tá no banho!

**Ame: **Motoki, diga a ela que eu e Mina estamos esperando ela no parque Juuban

**Motoki: **Ok... Eu digo a ela..."Eu nem sabia que vocês já tinham voltado!"

**Ami: **Bye...( A imagem some)

**Darien:** Waw... Que legal!! Quem fez isso? É produzido pelas empresas da sua familia?

**Motoki: **Não! Acho que foi Usa com suas amigas Ame e Mina...

**Darien: **Não imaginava que Usa era tão inteligente!

**Motoki: **Usa? Por que chamou Usa assim?

**Darien fica vermelho**

**Darien: **Bem... Eu escutei você chamando ela assim... é... Sei lá o porquê eu...

**Serena: **Onii-chan! Alguém ligou para mim? ( Os dois se viram para falar com ela e ficam paralizados e com a boca aberta) O que foi? Estou muito feia?

**Motoki: **Não! Claro que não meu amor! Você nunca fica feia, Você é linda. Mas hoje está incrivelmente mais linda que nunca...

**...Ponto de vista de Darien...**

_Enquanto Motoki fala eu continuo com minha boca aberta admirando ela..._

_Ela estava com uma brusa rosa de alcinha colado no corpo dela e uma mini... Não micro saia branca que com a luz do abajur, posso dizer que é quase que completamente transparenrente... Por que eu digo isso? Eu sou um cavalheiro, e não vou dizer o que meus olhos estão vendo... Bem mas por que eu falei então? Bem posso ser um cavalheiro, mas não sou cego! Meu Deus do céu... Ela é uma Deusa!! Então eu escuto Motoki falar alguma coisa me chamando a atenção..._

_Motoki diz Não é mesmo Mamoru-Kun? - Ele então me olha com uma cara... como posso explicar... _Bem... ele queria aprontar algo. E pelo jeito eu não ia gostar muito... Ele, Serena com aquela roupa e aquele olhar de faminto dele não me cheira bem...-Minha "irmãzinha" não está linda?

Ele me pergunta com uma cara que eu nunca vi na minha vida, se alguém me perguntasse eu diria que aquela seria a face que um tarado teria... Então eu observo ele se abaixando com o olhar fixo em mim, acho que querendo ver minha reação sobre o que ele estava fazendo e ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela... Como ele ousa? e na minha presença!! Vejo ele fechar os olhos quando os lábios dele tocam a face de minha Serena... Espere aí desde quando ela se tornou minha Serena? ele derrepente abre os olhos e me olham com um olhar fixo acho que tentando me dar uma mensagem, e a mensagem era "eu posso você não pode", isso certamente me deixou morto de inveja... Eu queria ter beijado ela sim e não ele... Pensando bem... Não queria ter dado esse beijo... Eu queria ter dado um BEIJO... Sorrio com esse pensamento...

Eu digo' Sim ela realmente está linda!' Levando do sofá onde eu estava e puxo Serena para mim, olho diretamente para Motoki tentando mandar uma mensagem para ele também, assim como ele me mandou " Mas ela é sua irmã e não sua namorada" Vejo ele me olhar com uma raiva que nunca vi antes em seu rosto que sempre fora tão gentil até que...

**Continua ...**

**...Fim do capítulo...**

**Desculpe pela demora gente! desculpe por ser tão curto mas como dizem... coisas boas vem em pequenos pacotes. como devem ter percebido estou escrevendo essa fic apartir de agora com a ajuda de um amigo, ele ainda não fez cadastro aqui mas logo vai fazer espero que não tenham colocado esse nick ainda, pois ele quer se inscrever como Yosuki.chiba. Ele está assistindo os episodeos agora para poder me ajudar... Acho que dá para perceber qual parte foi escrita por quem... Hehehe, mas a história é basicamente essa que eu escrevi... eu mandei o manuscrito para ele por e-mail e ele está digitando... Acho que é bom ter um ponto de vista masculino nessa história não é? apesar que eu acho que ele deixou um pouco...**** mas também deu um pouco de **

** . Espero que gostem e que os capitulos chegam logo ao seu final e rapidamente... Aiaiai... Esse é o que eu acho que vai ser mais longo de meus fanfics, antes que se torne um crime... HAHAHA... Azeredo sempre tentando destruir minha vida...**

**Yosuki obrigada... Você me re-inspirou**

**O próximo capítulo será... A verdade sobre as intenções de Motoki.**

**Terminado em sexta-feira, 25 de julho de 2008 às 01:17: 31.**


	16. A verdade sobre as intenções de Motoki

**She, onii-san(My best friend) and I**

**Capítulo 16- A verdade sobre as intenções de Motoki**

**Autora: Joyce.Mamoru **

**Co-autor: ****Yosuki.Chiba**

**Colaboradores: Todos os que leem, e principalmente aqueles que comentam e dão certeza aos autores que pessoas leem suas fics.**

OBs: Yosuki me deu uma ideia, bem não sei se vocês vão gostar... Como eu estou fazendo um curso de Japonês, e vou me increver nas aulas de Japonês na graduação da UERJ... Ele me pediu para dar umas aulinhas de Japonês basico por aqui que ele viu muitas pessoas utilizando palavras japonesas erroneamente, e olha que ele não entende muito de Japonês, ele entrou a pouco tempo nesse ramo. As mais comuns de se cometer erros é o famoso "Arigatou" que geralmente é colocado Arigato, entre outras.

Vou ver de acordo com o capítulo se eu coloco sentenças ou apenas algumas palavras. Claro que eu só irei escrever em "Romanji", mas depois eu esplico melhor.

**...**

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Moshi, Moshi... Hello... The phone is ringing...**

**Darien:** É um telefone?

**Motoki: **Não exatamente... Digamos que seja um computador de bolso com interface digital progetor de voz acoplado com um indutor de imagem que progeta uma imagem 3d fazendo com que surja imagens reais diante dos falantes.

**...**

**Ame: **SERENA!!

**Motoki: **Não Usa tá no banho!

**Ame: **Motoki, diga a ela que eu e Mina estamos esperando ela no parque Juuban

**Motoki: **Ok... Eu digo a ela..."Eu nem sabia que vocês já tinham voltado!"

**Ami: **Bye...( A imagem some)

**Darien:** Waw... Que legal!! Quem fez isso? É produzido pelas empresas da sua familia?

**Motoki: **Não! Acho que foi Usa com suas amigas Ame e Mina...

**Darien: **Não imaginava que Usa era tão inteligente!

**Motoki: **Usa? Por que chamou Usa assim?

**Darien fica vermelho**

**Darien: **Bem... Eu escutei você chamando ela assim... é... Sei lá o porquê eu...

**...**

Eu queria ter beijado ela sim e não ele... Pensando bem... Não queria ter dado esse beijo... Eu queria ter dado um BEIJO... Sorrio com esse pensamento...

Eu digo' Sim ela realmente está linda!' Levando do sofá onde eu estava e puxo Serena para mim, olho diretamente para Motoki tentando mandar uma mensagem para ele também, assim como ele me mandou " Mas ela é sua irmã e não sua namorada" Vejo ele me olhar com uma raiva que nunca vi antes em seu rosto que sempre fora tão gentil até que...

**...Capítulo de Hoje...**

**...AINDA NA CASA DA USAGI E DO MOTOKI...**

...Ponto de vista do Mamoru...

Vão responder minha pergunta sim ou não?- Minha Usagi fala meio irritada já

Que Pergunta eu e Motoki perguntamos ao mesmo tempo... Ela não tinha perguntado se estava feia? essa pergunta já foi respondida...

Se alguém ligou para mim?! Usagi pergunta já quase gritando e toda alteirada, já comentei como ela fica linda assim?

Sim a Ami Motoki disse para minha Usagi

Li...Ligou? Para o telefone ou o comunicador? Serena disse mais nervosa ainda... Acho que tenho que inventar um novo apelido para ela um só meu!!

Pelo comunicador ele respondeu enquanto eu continuo perdido em meus pensamentos.. Sudeki? não...Oishii? ela é mas... ainda não...Sakura? Não apesar de ela ser tão apreciavel Sakura é o nome de pessoasa também e tinha que ser algo próximo do nome dela, mas o que? Já sei Usa... Não Motoki chama ela assim... Então o que?

Onde ela está? a Deusa de meu coração pergunta, e eu ainda não dei um apelido novo para essa mulher que ainda está em meus braços que cujo perfume me hipnotiza... Ai minha querida coelhinha... espere ai... Coelhinha! Usagi significa coelho e coelhino é... é USAKO!!

Acho que no parque Juuban diz meu amigo sem muita certeza, como ele não pode se lembrar ele acabou de dizer a ele

Acho que eu vou então disse minha Usako que finalmente notou que eu ainda a segurava... Usako como é bom poder dizer isso pelo menos em pensamento... E é todo meu só meu Meu apelido para ela exclusivo!

Mamoru-senpai pode me soltar? Usako diz meio ruborizada e eu com muito receio solto ela. Ao fazer isso ela se abaixa para pegar como ela chamou? O comunicador, eu sinceramente acho que nunca estive tão perto de um ataque cardiaco, será que ela não tem noção do efeito que esse tipo de ação causa nas pessoas, em mim?

Bye maninho usako diz dando um beijo no rosto de meu amigo, droga eu já falei não é para beijar ele é para me beijar e somente a mim!! Sou tirado de meus pensamentos por sua doce voz... Bye Mamoru-senpai...

Não vai me dar meu beijo não? Meu Deus juro que falei sem pensar posso ver agora a sua face espantada e que demostra vários sentimentos espanto, medo, incerteza, curiosidade... Curiosidade? Um bom sinal..

Hããã? Hã... Ok... " O que? e... Ela vai me... beijar?" Vejo ela se aproximando e posso sentir seu doce halito perto de mim e finalmente ela me beija no rosto. com o seu suave toque eu fecho meus olhos querendo disfrutar cada instante desse toque mágico. Então ela rompe o beijo e se vira para a porta. Ouço sua voz perto da porta 'Tchau para quem fica! Ela vai sair com essa roupa? Não pude me controlar e finalmente perguntei...' Vai sair com essa roupa?' Se ela sair com essa roupa não terei que me preocupar só com Motoki, mas com todos os homens dessa cidade!

Vou algum problema? me perguntou toda alterada, mas quando ia responder Motoki falou no meu lugar.. Você não acha que é muito curto não?... tirou as palavras da minha boca é isso aí Motoki!

Não! Vocês mesmo falaram que eu ficava bonita? Então tchau e ela saiu como ela ousou?

**Continua ...**

**...Fim do capítulo...**

**Terminado em sexta-feira, 25 de julho de 2008 às 01:17:31**


End file.
